Third Old One War
The '''was the final episode of the Old One Wars, happening multiple years later, and is described as one of the bloodiest wars Outhria has ever seen. It initially started as an effort by Nihilax to reclaim Shatum's weapon that he retrieved from Jadus, and to expand his influence. However, in doing so, Nihilax awoke a sleeping evil, only known as "The Sleeper" that had such a stretch of power it could've destroyed Outhria, were it not for the alliance the Old Ones had, though temporary. History After the Second Old One War which saw Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus weakened, the world of Outhria was seen at peace. Jadus' secret weapon, however, was a matter of high controversy, its powers giving him the "kingship" of the Old Ones, and the remainder of their order asked how he obtained it. Jadus only stated it was gifted by the "forefathers" and that he felt as if only used it to defend his followers. Shatum held this in high regard, keeping the weapon hidden until he deemed it safe. Vastra believed the weapon should be destroyed, to which Jadus disagreed with, but others, such as Zarox agreed. Nihilax, learning of this, desired to obtain the weapon, using abilities he didn't know he had - '''dimensional bleeding. Nihilax broke into Shatum's dimension, though it wasn't long until Shatum discovered the intrusion. Nihilax walked out with the weapon, a skyscraper-sized katana glowing with celestial runes, lightning, and changing the hand of whoever wielded it. Upon discovery, Shatum attempted to stop Nihilax, but was unsuccessful. Cruarch attempted to manipulate Nihilax into surrendering it, came close, but upon finding that Nihilax could nihilize most powers, failed. Kryllakos then intervened, saying the weapon would be perfect for his newfound conquest of Outhria, revealing a large amount of minions he created shortly after his battle with Cruarch. Nihilax began discharging the blade's energies, destroying several areas and minions. Angered at this, Kryllakos charged in himself, and was defeated, to the point where he could barely breathe. He used the last of his power to conceal his army and teleport them elsewhere to the reddened lands, known today as the Bloody Fjord. Jadus demanded the weapon be surrendered, blaming Shatum for stealing it from him and causing the turmoil. Nihilax felt his power grow, though despised it at the same time. He then asked Jadus if he would fight for the blade, Jadus said it was rightfully his. Jadus charged at Nihilax; Nihilax impaled Jadus with the sword, causing him to suffer greatly. However, Jadus was able to channel massive amounts of magic into his body, overloading himself to become too brutal for Nihilax to deal with up close. By doing so, Jadus destroyed the "god blade" and pushed back Nihilax. Vastra appeared and sealed Nihilax away in a temporary prison, stating "all prisons are temporary" to Nihilax. While Jadus recovered from his wounds, cataclysms and ruptures occurred over Sigillica. Demonic laughs could be heard miles around, even making those such as Shatum worry. In a matter of moments, a large, evil being, only known to the Old Ones as "The Sleeper" ascended from the depths. It was said that with its roar, the skies ran blood red. Shatum and Vastra engaged in combat with their perilous foe, but were defeated in minutes. Knowing they needed assistance, they demanded Cruarch, Zarox, Apostle, Kryllakos, Atru'Nexra, and Dje'serus aid in its defeat, citing that with their world destroyed, they would die with it. The evil being spewed out incomprehensible cursive words, destroying much of the landscape and summoning evil, eldritch beings. Though hesitant, the Old Ones agreed, knowing that their influence keeps them alive, and with the evil one's heart beating, the influence would fall silent. The Sleeper's resilience however, would be more than a match for the combined might of the Old Ones. Apostle died during the battle, but managed to use his abilities with Shatum's help to resurrect himself shortly after. Vastra managed to turn several of The Sleeper's foes against him, along with Cruarch and Zarox instilling doubt in his beings. Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus, being too weak, failed to deal significant damage, though as Vastra said, "Every bit though seemingly insignificant helps right now." The Sleeper managed to overwhelm them shortly after, before Kryllakos, arriving late, sent his forces in to deal significant damage, nearly annihilating The Sleeper's forces, and dealing heavy damage to its body. However, Kryllakos was defeated again, and The Sleeper pursued the destruction of the lands of Outhria. Jadus, not participating in the original battle, was met by some of his most powerful warriors, who travelled to help heal their guardian. Jadus was touched by it, and realized he would lose much; not speaking of his influence, but rather those he treasured, if he did nothing. He grabbed the remains of the "god blade" and reformed them, stating it was what he could only do as a gift from his "forefather". Jadus went north to see his "family" defeated, near death, witnessing the destruction caused by The Sleeper. Jadus engaged in combat with it, slicing into the frame and impaling it with the god blade. The being was seemingly defeated, but rather than bleeding out, it did what Jadus thought of as a "mere laugh" and vanished into a separate dimension. Though this occurred, Jadus saw its blood on the ground making form into eldritch beings - Jadus purged it instantly. 'Later Years' The war was the most dangerous one, and the Old Ones knew Outhria was now a place for dangerous and evil beings stronger than even them. Jadus concealed the god blade and hid it where he went to defend his forces. Kryllakos took to a deep rest far beneath Outhria's oceans, heavily weakened from the battle. Apostle hid amongst the remaining landscapes of the world, taking the form of a priest. Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus got into one last dispute, ending with Atru'Nexra blindsiding Dje'serus of a large amount of power, creating the Domain of Madness with it, and Dje'serus having to hide in the northern continent of what would become Nordrasith. Vastra and Shatum went into hiding, unknown to the world, whereas Cruarch devised his hiding on an island far off the coast of Sigillica, and Zarox, unhappy with his affairs, would simply devise schemes to send small areas into moments of turmoil for his own amusement. He wouldn't do any large enough action until the Kingdom of the New Sigil was founded, where he cursed the land but was defeated and lost large amounts of power, many, many years later. Nihilax on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. Despite eventually breaking out of Vastra's prison, Nihilax sought to sleep, hiding amongst the cosmos, but it was believed that he was desiring to find The Sleeper. He didn't return until his creation of the Forgotten race during the First War. Outhria would know no little influence of the Old Ones for quite some time other than the aforementioned events, until Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus come to their next encounter later on in Patch X-5: Into the Realm of Nightmares.